


Not Her Girl, Not anymore

by Living_Fast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deimekiakru, Demiekiakru, F/M, Hurt, I used a dated Translator, Just Go with me here okay, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protectiveness, SO, SunKru, The DropShip is Sun Kru, also works, and An updated, and thats Sun in Trig, and the show, grounder - Freeform, i had an idea, look i dont know how to tag at this point, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: SunKru is not named for the sun that they follow.The name Sun Kru comes from Deimeika, Day-Bringer.She is the Death Bringer - she Brings Death to Bring the day.She becomes something she was afraid of being not because she has to. But Because it is her fate.She belongs to no one
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa
Kudos: 41





	Not Her Girl, Not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been bouncing in my head for A While. 
> 
> And I couldn't do literally anything until i got it out. Which sucks, cause i SHould have been studying for Finals. 
> 
> I did use Trig several Times, with two different sources(Along with the Show) 
> 
> I'll list them in the endnotes. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I want to go somewhere completely with this, just not sure if I want to Paint out a full story with this. But I might. 
> 
> This is my first time Really writing these Characters so I apologize beforehand if they aren't as they are supposed to be.  
> Also I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own

Contact was lost with the Ark two weeks after it was made. 

No one spoke of it. There was no fear that now they were on their own- they had already been for three months. 

The treaty with the grounders came with a price. 

She bore the scars to prove it. 

They moved out of the Dropship at the arrive of Wintam. 

Down to Polis for two months. They stayed for longer then they needed to. Leska, Heda, told them to stay longer, she said that the next demieika after Wintam they should go. 

Linkon showed them the sishou; She had made a face, looking back at the forest. She ended up calling them back to the trimani. 

Linkon told them that a kru did not own this land. 

The Twel Kru took them in as the Thontin Kru. 

Deimeikakkru. 

Day-Bringer Clan 

Sun Kru

They all say it has to do with the way they live. Others argue that it has everything to do with Her. With the way, the sun looks when it hits her from behind. 

The second Wintam comes stronger than the first. In the form of a metal rein. They send out Riders to TonDC and Polis. 

They want nothing to do with the Falling of Arkkru, Skaikru - that Tridgeda later called them. 

* * *

The Arkers still came. 

They still found them. 

She refused to hold them in Camp for more than 5 hours. 

They could talk and negotiate; she refused to speak to them. 

They left in the 4th hour. 

She Bore scars and a Name. 

A Leadership role she shared with her Hodnes.

She was strong, and He was strong. 

They two spoke little to nothing, to each other, to Others. 

The clans did not reach out to aid to Arkkru, SkaiKru, but they Spent three months trying to reach a Treaty. 

They made it. 

But no one wanted what they offered. 

* * *

The first Meetings were carved with Stress, the way they all spoke. 

She wrinkled her nose at him when he told her that in person. 

Arkkru didn’t speak Enough Trig, Deimeikakkru had spent so much time with Grounders. 

Learning, Exploring. 

That they Spoke much more of a mix of the two, then the grounders did. 

Leska and Linkon think it’s rather funny. 

* * *

SkaiKru attempts to contact with the Sun Clan. They refuse. 

Wintam comes for the third time since the ground. 

Half of Skaikru almost doesn’t make it. 

They do not have Enough Alliances or enough respect built for them to survive. Deimeikakkru does not Help. 

The first Major Break they have us when SkaiKru learns of Deimeikakkru’s coming. It’s not a happy tale, and that’s not what this is about. 

This is not about. What They Were. 

But who She and He became in the Path of now. 

Tomorrow doesn’t matter either- it comes down to now. 

The Deimeikakru live in the now, there’s a fear that rides in them. 

They all live so fast, violently, yet so organized. 

They Fight and Spit. 

Get Angry. 

She can get just as angry, she’s full of flames, blue eyes almost always catching. 

He’s not as full of a spitfire, he doesn’t live as angry, but he’s loud and passionate. 

They don’t speak of it, they call it hell, and the Ark calls them delinquents. 

Miss behaving children with angry hearts. 

* * *

Abby will never be used to this, the way these kids learned to live; how may scars that covered her daughter. How these kids act- they are warriors. 

She had felt so sure of herself when they found out that they have moved from the DropShip closer to the Sea; she was ready to bring her daughter home. 

The Grounders hadn’t been kind, but they weren’t cruel. 

Her daughter wasn’t her’s anymore. 

That was the biggest part to get used too. That the little girl who smiles so brightly, with missing teeth, hanging onto her Papa’s pant leg. 

She is not that little girl anymore. 

The next part was the absolute refusal to come back to Camp Jaha, Blake, Her Daughters rather large shadow had spoken the entire time. 

Her girl’s jaw was set, eyes sharp. Scars touching her lips, the lines were still agitated, clearly healing wounds. 

* * *

Skaikru came to what the kids had decided to call their capital, SkyBox. 

When asked, that was the first thing that came out of John Murphy’s mouth; the horrible part was that no one argued. The city, because that was what it had turned into. Was in the Trees, large treehouses, with a convoluted path of bridges. The house Lined the Trees, twisted around Trunks.

Taking the SkyBox literally, the river tended to flood; at least she heard so from one of the kids. Who was explaining the reasoning to a Member of one of the Clans passing through. 

The City was full of so much life and color. Oh, the color, several of the trees had been decorated with scarfs and flags. She once watched Kane climb part of a tree to tie a blue scarf to a branch filled with hundreds of others. Abby didn’t know where he got it, but it reminded her of Jake.   
  
Marcus’s watery smile made her think this one was for Jaha. 

* * *

Bellamy was something Abby would never understand; he almost killed Jaha; it was clear that he and her Girl didn’t always get along. 

But looking at the girl who used to look so much like Her Dad, her Papa, was now a stranger- a human that Abby did not know. 

It was her fault. 

She did not fight for this girl; she did not love her enough. She loved her people, but her people came before her daughter. That was the Mistake. 

Clarke was more than just a people; she is an army; maybe that was why she hated Bellamy Blake so much. He understood the worth of her daughter before Abby herself did, he treasured her, was her shadow, spoke when her girl wouldn’t. 

Years later, she would learn that Bellamy was the reason their Clan was named as it was. Clarke was a Sun, big and bright- she burned slow but so hot. The right lighting hit her girl’s hair would turn her into a glowing Angel of Death. 

Abby missed the real growing up Clarke did, the significant part. 

The part of her Becoming Deimeikakru’s leader. 

The part where she learned that they do not trade lives; they do not decide who gets to live or die; they are not in charge of the road to death. 

No matter the title, no matter the amount of blood painted on to someone’s hands. 

No matter if they are 

Wanheda 

Or 

Not. 

They live and breathe the same air. 

Clarke is the Commander of Death in the sense that no one dies on her watch. 

Unless you get in her way. 

Somehow Bellamy Blake had become her Daughters knight. 

If you ask the Original 100, they will tell you he is the storyteller, and she is the never-ending story. 

Abby stares at her Daughter, who stands Next to Bellamy, who stands in front of a bonfire. 

They are not speaking; you learn that one-too. 

That they do not need to talk, to understand, to know. 

Abby wants to think of her as her Girl.

But she is anything But her Girl. 

Clarke is her Own. 

She belongs to no one. 

The smile that the girl who now lives in Abby’s little girl’s body gives Bellamy Blake. 

Makes her think. 

She was no longer Abby’s girl. 

But she Was Bellamy’s. 

In a sense that Bellamy was hers, and no one could have him. 

She was Bellamy’s 

In return. 

Bellamy Was Her’s. 

* * *

Clarke fell to the ground in a box, with no plans to make it past her 18th birthday. 

And rose from the flames, a girl who no longer was scared of what could be. 

Only of what she was too afraid to become. 

And at this moment, Abby knows she has to let go. 

No one wants to give away their baby but in this sense. 

Possibly, she was Never Abby’s, to begin with. 

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As promised the Trig sources i Used and will probably use in the future. 
> 
> https://lingojam.com/TrigedaslengGrounderLanguage
> 
> https://trigedasleng.net/search?q=sun


End file.
